Yo soy tu hogar
by HyperMusic96
Summary: Un Naruto perdido en su propio mundo por haber perdido a su madre y una Hinata molesta de observar a su amado rubio con aquella actitud melancolica tomara cartas en el asunto , es un one shot navideño :)
1. Chapter 1

La nieve caia sin parar en aquel cruel invierno y una ojiperla de cabello negroazulado observaba por la ventana de su cuarto a aquel rubio del que se habia enamorado . Llevaba minutos o quizas horas en lo mismo , se habia resigando a mirarlo desde lejos , a apoyarlo desde lejos , aquel 23 de Diciembre , otro dia mas que mendigaba amor , el cual nunca llegaria .

-Regresaremos en la noche hija , tu padre esta durmiendo , no lo despiertes - dijo su madre llevandose a Hanabi consigo .

-Si mama , diviertanse - Hinata les dedico una calida sonrisa y siguio con su cometido .

Afuera se observaba a un rubio con la cara triste , con la cabeza cabisbaja sin intencion de salir de aquel sitio , la nieve descendia del cielo para estrellarse en sus rojos pomulos y aquella mirada perdida en aquella calle tan silenciosa . El no tenia algo que celebrar en esas fechas , su madre habia fallecido y ahora estaba solo , su padrino Jiraya se habia ido fuera por un mes entero y pasaria la navidad solo , con el recuerdo de su madre aun sonriendole con unos fallidos intentos por tranquilizar a su triste hijo .

Aquella imagen desolada , solitaria y depresiva de cierto rubio le partio el corazon , el estaba solo , pero aun asi siempre era capaz de demostrarte una sonrisa que podria alegrarte la existencia , pero quien se la alegraria a el? , ella se sentia tan cobarde , tan incapaz , tan debil , pero aun asi lo amaba y queria ayudarlo , queria brindarle su compañia , queria abrazarlo y salvarlo de si mismo , en sus ojos se veia lo apagada que estaba su vida , era como ver a un muerto en vida . Aquel Naruto sonriente , hiperactivo y terco no regresaria , la vida habia dejado a un acabado , pesimista y solitario Naruto .

Aquella fecha era la favorita de la madre de cierto rubio , ella solia observar la nieve caer junto a su hijo y el trataba dde seguir aquella costumbre , sabia que su madre lo estaba observando , pero aquella sensacion de no verla nunca mas , de no poder hablarle , de no poder ver su sonrisa le dejaban solo retazos de lo que alguna vez llamo sueños , en sus sueños estaban el y su madre , pero como cumplirlos si aquel anhelo se fue con ella ? .

Las gruesas gotas de lagrimas descendian por fin , luego de haber quedado atrapadas en ambos mares azules que este poseia , desahogandose asi de su tortura pero no librandose de este .

La Hyuga finalmente se armo de valor para salir y hablarle . Habia llegado a su limite , queria de vuelta al rubio que la enamoro .

De su calido hogar a la fria calle , la Hyuga iba directo hacia el joven Uzumaki , ella empezaba a sudar frio , sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el frio y la cercania hacia el rubio , las manos le temblaban y habia quedado paralizada frente al triste rubio que no alzo la vista para mirarla . Empezaba a nevar mas fuerte y el rubio seguia con la mirada perdida sin deseos de moverse de ahi .

-Que... qu ... que haces ... haces aqui ? - dijo ella con dificultad al hablar .

El ojiazul seguia sin contestar .

-S.. So ... soy Hi ... na ... Hinata - dijo ella temblando .

El seguia perdido en su mundo .

-Co ... com ... como t.. te llam ... llamas ? - pregunto ella nerviosamente .

El estaba mudo como una pared .

Hinata empezaba a desesperarse y usando todas las agallas que tenia lo agarro por el cuello y le dijo .

-Que demonio te pasa? - dijo ella ya molesta al borde de las lagrimas

-Llevo dias observandote , por que? - dijo ella con la voz quebrada .

-Por que dejaste de ser el de siempre? por que ya no me alegras el dia como antes? por que me sigues enamorando aun cuando estas en tu propio mundo? - dijo ella llorando .

El seguia mudo y fue cuando ella exploto y lo beso .

Por fin habia hecho lo que tanto quiso , lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello , como si fuera la ultima vez , como si se muriera en el intento , por que ella deseaba con desesperacion ser su sol .

Naruto estaba atonito porlo que acababa de ocurrir , quien era esa chica tan extraña y agradable a la vez? por que lo besaba? por que parecia conocerlo tan bien? por que le brindaba su ayuda? y lo mas importante , por que lo amaba?

El joven ojiazul se quedo impresionado y mudo mientras la observaba para luego bajar la cabeza .

-Jamas lo entenderias , quien eres tu para decirme tal cosa? tu madre sigue viva no? tu familia lo esta en si , por que deberia escuchar a alguien que lo tiene todo? - dijo el molesto .

-Por que yo te amo , tu hogar no esta con quienes habitas , tu hogar esta con quien siempre te esperara , tu hogar es aquel en el que piensan en ti y soy yo quien lo hago , yo soy tu hogar - dijo ella mostrandole una dulce sonrisa mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas .

El chico impresonado por las palabras de la chica le dijo :

-Como? tu ... tu no me conoces , es la primera vez que me hablas y aun asi ya no me siento solo , es mas , me siento querido y con esperanzas de vivir nuevamente - dijo el con los ojos bien abiertos .

-Tu me salvaste de mi soledad , en ti vi una luz al final del tunel , aquella sonrisa era mi y es mi cura , pero dejaste de hacerlo , aunque nunca iban dirigidas a mi , eso bastaba para alegrarme el dia y ahora me toca a mi - dijo ella sonriendole tiernamente .

-Aun asi como es que me conoces tan bien ? - dijo el extrañado .

-Siempre te he observado desde la oscuridad y te he apoyado desde el silencio , siempre te levantas y les demuestras al resto que estan equivocados , tu eres un perdedor con orgullo , no sabes cuando rendirte y si algo aprendi de ti , es luchar por lo que quiero , es por eso que te sacare de aquella torturosa fantasia - dijo ella decidida .

Y sin mas se besaron nuevamente , pero el le correspondia en una muestra por saberse queridos y necesitados el uno del otro , por que su hogar estaba en el otro y su destino era estar juntos .


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del autor : A pedido de un lector hize este epilogo , ya se que no es muy bueno , pero me esforce haciendolo , espero y sea de tu agrado :)

EPILOGO :

Habian pasado 15 años desde que se conocieron y Naruto se puso a recordar todo aquello que alguna vez le causo dolor , su angel habia llegado para salvarlo de si mismo , en aquella acera llena de nieve y tan solitaria que nadie queria acercarse , fue donde conocio a su alma gemela , aquella que nunca noto , por que a veces el amor va mas haya del fisico , personalidad y prejuicios de esa vida tan oscura que tuvo , el supo que algo tan superfluo como saberse el nombre , de donde eres , o que edad tienes , eran unos tantos inpedimentos que el mundo habia creado , el aprendio que lo importante en esto era ver esa sinceridad en el ser de esa persona . Aquel 24 de Diciembre no fue casualidad , ella estaba en aquel lugar por que todo estaba preevisto para que ocurriera , solo basto con observar y sentir esa sinceridad y calidad que ella desprendia de un par de curiosos ojos perlas , el se enamoro de su ser y su esencia fue quien salvo a ese chiquillo solitario que observaba a la nada .

Ahi estaba el , despues de 15 años regresaba a la vieja cuadra de donde todo empezo y como si fuera un dejabu , en ese lugar se encontraba un castaño sentado en el frio invierno mientras era hipnotizado por las palabras de una curiosa ojiverde que lo miraba tiernamente.

Sin duda a Naruto se le removieron viejos recuerdos , el deseaba tener la edad de aquellos chiquillos tan llenos de vida y con tantos sueños y alegrias por vivir , una lagrima se le escapo de los azules ojos que este poseia , recordar aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso pero a la vez magico recuerdo que le dejo aquello .

Flashback-

-Naruto , prometeme que seras feliz y salvaras a todos aquellos que estan sumergidos en la soledad , necesitan un angel , nuestro hijo necesita de ti , no te dire que seas el de siempre , solo trata de sonreir , hazlo por los tres , seraz el angel de nuestro hijo asi como yo lo fui para ti , algun dia te volvere a ver y cuando llegue ese momento vagaremos por toda la eternidad , por ahora debo partir arriba , al lugar que pertenezco , adios Naruto Uzumaki - fue asi como una extraña luz ascendente cayo sobre la blanca cama en la que estaba recostada , el cuerpo de la morena empezaba a desintegrarse a medida que se elevaba y unas curiosas alas de color blanco se dejaban notar , se quedo atonito por lo que observo en ese momento , fue ahi donde comprendio que ella no era un ser humano , no era de este mundo , ella estuvo hecha para el y el para ella , aquel bello ser existia como complemento de el y sus metas eran ser feliz , cumplir su voluntad y algun dia regresar a su lado .

Un curioso rubio de piel blanca y ojos perla halaba de la mano de su padre mientras observaba todo con extrañeza .

-Papa ! , ya es hora de irnos o mama nos dejara sin ramen , pensandolo bien , por que no comemos donde el viejo? cada vez que comemos la comida de mama terminamos en el baño por 3 dias - dijo el pequeño con una mueca de terror .

Naruto daba un ultimo vistazo a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos tirstes y felices , cada vez que uno de sus seres queridos se iba , uno nuevo aparecia para cubrir ese espacio , primero fue su madre , luego Hinata y finalmente su hijo

-Claro que si campeon ! , a Sakura-chan jamas se le dio bien cocinar y por lo que escuche el teme llevara a su hija , Hikari chan y el tio Sasuke deben estar esperandonos asi que apuremonos con ese ramen ! - dijo mientras lo levantaba para cargarlo en su espalda , el sonreia , el sabia que algun dia regresaria con su amada y mientras siguiera vivo lo que le quedaba era seguir su voluntad .

-Hi... Hi ... Hikari-chan? - dijo el pequeño con un tono de miedo .

-Si ? - dijo extrañado el rubio .

-NO! , vamonos a casa pero yaaa! debo salvar al señor sonrisas antes de que lo encuentre ! - dijo exaltado el pequeño .

Fin


End file.
